princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Marquette
'''Sky Marquette '''is the imaginative child of Mac and Goo. She is a rare type of supernatural being called an imagomancer and is apart of Supernatural Department in the Vanguard League. Background Sky was mentioned in episode Showdown at Noon where Ezra was thinking about what his friends could be during his patrol. Sky is an imagomancer, or a person who conjures up images from their mind and can bring them to the physical world. She comes to the city to live with her dad and becomes next door neighbors to Micah and Boomer, and to Micah’s surprise, Mac happens to be Boomer’s boyfriend. Sky’s parents were separated for awhile now and she used to live with her mother, but when her hyperactivated imagination made her too unstable, she had to be put under psychiatric care to be researched thus Sky having to live with her dad. She considers her an “entity” similar to the creatures she’s creates and feels like she doesn’t relate to the traditional gender binary. Though she doesn’t mind the pronouns “she/her” since she does present herself more feminine. The pronoun “they” is fine with her as well. After showing her power to Micah, he convinces Sky to join the Vanguard League where Damian is able to further explain her powers to her. He explains that psychoimages or “imaginary friends” are something not everyone can see unless you believe in them and that’s usually the case for young children until they eventually grow out of the phase. Where Sky used to live, there was a high percentage of adults who could still see and interact with psychoimages thus explaining the large amount of imaginary friends living in that location. Over the years, the number of people who can see imaginary friends and the friends themselves start twilding down with the closing of Foster’s Home of Imaginary Friends. Damian also concludes that’s why they think her mother is “crazy” because she can still actively see the psychoimages and continues to create a plethora of them. He then finally explains that she’s very special because not only she can create psychoimages and bring them to the physical world for everyone to see, but her creations are tangible and real living creatures. Sky mainly creates smaller creatures based off of shows she likes like Pokemon and Digimon, but Damian thinks with the right mental training she could conjure larger beasts. Personality Sky is a creative person and has the imagination to match. She focuses her imagination by sketching in her drawing pad so she won’t end up in a similar situation as her mom (this was a suggestion from her dad). With her dad being an artist/cartoonist, he helps her out with this a bit. She likes all things comics and cartoons and this includes anime and manga. She can come off moody or pessimistic but she’s overall a happy person who enjoys making people smile with her awkward sense of humor; though sometimes she can make people uncomfortable. She knows that she’s considered “weird” to most but she’s okay with that. She’s very loyal to the friends she has and is always there to back someone up. Appearance Sky has dark brown hair in long dreads and tan skin. She has black pupils and freckles above her nose. She wears an orange shirt with the “lmao” emoji on it, teal capris, and yellow sandals. Relationships Mac and Goo She has a good relationship with both her parents, but thinks her mom is more fun and her dad is uptight for no reason. Mac does want to protect her from what her mother faced and wants her to grow up to be a responsible adult (something that Goo lacked). Mac does laid down ground rules and is strict which is something that Sky just isn’t used to so she gets annoyed at him. Goo did let Sky do basically what she wanted, but Goo still had common sense and Sky thought she took really good care of her. Sky thinks it’s unfair how her mother is getting treated and wants to get her out of that “kookoo place.” Micah Sky and Micah have a lot of things in common. Both are pretty chill and goes with the flow with the most part, the both like playing video games. Micah does think she’s a little odd, but he actually doesn’t mind that much. He does think she’s pretty funny. When they first meet, Sky is a bit clingy which annoyed him but then he figured that she just wanted a friend. Sky regularly teases Micah about them becoming step-siblings as their father continue dating, which she does wish would happen in the future since she looks up to Micah a lot. Damian Damian immediately takes an interest in her since imagomancers are incredibly rare type of supernatural being. He takes her under his wing in the Supernatural Department and wants to help her hone her abilities as a mentor. She also tends to say elaborate things that really don’t make sense which he can relate to. Plus she’s one of the only people who enjoys hearing his poetry (besides Danielle). Sky thinks Damian is “pretty cool for an emo dweeb” and likes learning about all the supernatural facts he tells her. Erin & Ezra Sky's two closest friends that are both around her age. Sky met Erin first in which Micah introduced them where Erin enjoyed writing for characters and Sky enjoyed creating them. They hit it off right away. When Ezra joined the Vanguard League, they enjoys getting into mischief and hanging out with each other; being a good friend trio. Ezra has also developed a bit of a crush on Sky that is unknown if she or Erin know about. Quotes Micah looked down at the strange yellow creatures with an expression mixed with shock and curiosity. “It… it kinda looks a deformed bootleg Pikachu…” Sky picked one of the creatures and examined it. “You know what… I was kinda going for that. I was thinking about calling it Roblade, you know cause it’s a rodent with a blade for a tail. Or Deathrat, Deathrat is always cool-” “Roblade is better.” “Right.” Sky quickly agreed. --- “Wow! These creatures are amazing!” Damian exclaimed and he picked one up and gave it a squeeze. “Have you ever made anything larger?” Sky placed a finger under her chin. “Well, once I had a math test that I didn’t study for and I tried to make a monster big enough so it could engulf me whole, but when I tried, I ended with a huge headache and started up chucking. But I ended up not going to school so I consider that a win.” --- “So yeah, I had to move here with my Dad cause they think my Mom crazy even though that’s a complete and utter lie.” Sky casually explained to Micah. “Would you please stop saying that to everyone you meet?!” Mac strongly pleaded as he brought another cardboard box into the condo. Trivia * Sky (along with Jocelyn and Levi) were introduced for a bit of a guide for PrincessCallyie's 2018 Next Gen Contest. * Goo allowed Sky to pick her own name like her parents did with her. Goo decided that the first thing the newborn liked would be her name, and when she brought the baby outside, she went crazy for the bright blue sky. Category:Characters Category:Non Binary Category:Vanguard League Category:12 years old Category:Human Category:Next Gen Category:Supernatural Department